Adult Saga I
by MysticSuperSaiyanGohan
Summary: ChiChi Died in Child birth, the Saiyans never came and Gohan grew up mostly normal.Will include crossoverPrologue Up 271206


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z

Introduction: The Saiyan never came to Earth, and ChiChi Died in Child birth

Prologue

Saiyan's? What Saiyan's

It was a bright day, two bright for Gohan's liking, especially as it was only 5:37 in the morning, he had yet to drag himself out of bed and if he had it his way he wouldn't for at least another hour.

Rolling over while tugging his bed sheets over his head a small smile slid onto his face as he started to drift back to sleep.

With a flash of blue light, a powerful explosion his eyes shot open and he shot up as his whole room shook.

Groaning in annoyance the young Martial Artist sighed and said under his breath "Damn it dad, didn't I ask you not to train so close to the house" sliding out of his warm bed he glanced around looking for yesterdays clothes.

His room was fairly big with his bed directly under the window, a dresser, wardrobe and desk leading along the left wall; his top of the line custom PC with a black plasma monitor was in sleep mode on the desk,

Spanning almost the whole wall parallel to his bed was a wide screen TV also set up with a top of the line entertainment system all thanks to his 'God Mother' Bulma Briefs who while old enough to be his mother was still probably the most Beautiful woman he had ever met, and rich as hell, Being the Owner of one of the most successful businesses in the world tends to do that.

The door was to the right of the TV, there were pictures and posters on the walls, a good deal that he has drawn himself while some were of his favorite bands and some were of his close friends, all of which were at least twice his age, Krillin, Tein, Yamcha, Piccolo and a few others.

All had been sparing partners and or sensei at one point or another; the floor was mostly clean save a dirty Red and Black Gi from training the night before.

Changing his bed sheets and scooping them and his dirty Gi up, he walked to his door and pulled it open; walking into the hall he deposited his burden into the wash basket by the bathroom.

Once in the aforementioned Bathroom he shut and locked the door, striped out of his boxers and started the shower, quickly followed by his other morning hygiene rituals.

Once that was finished Gohan dried himself with a flair of his Battle Aura and tried to arrange his mop of unruly hair with little success leaving him with spiky black locks and a single rebellious lock, which seemed to be the only part of his hair effected by the forces of Gravity.

Stalking back into his room with a towel around his waist the teen walked over to his dresser and withdrew a pair of boxers and slid them on.

Opening his wardrobe he sifted around for something to wear while rolling his shoulders "Hmm not planning on sparing until later so a Gi's out … ah yeah this will do" he then pulled out a pare of Black Jeans and a Navy Blue Weighted Gi Undershirt.

Slipping them on he then pulled out a pair of socks and weighted leather Bracers, pulling on the Socks and tying of the Bracers he then started hunting around for his Black again Weighted Boots.

"Ah man I can never remember where … ah there they are" he chuckled as he found them under his desk table partly hidden by his chair.

Once they were on he walked out of his room and down stairs and over to the door.

Moving only his hand outside he charged up a small Ki blast and let it fly before shutting the door and moving into the kitchen and starting breakfast.

OOOO—OOOO—OOOO—OOOO—OOOO

Goku was a fifty feet of the ground shadow sparing when he lurched forwards as a Ki blast exploded against the back of his head.

After pulling himself from the rubble he scratched the back of his head while looking sheepish "Um Sorry Gohan, Guess I didn't realize just how close I was to the house" he laughed slightly before taking flight … a little further away from the house.

OOOO—OOOO—OOOO—OOOO—OOOO

2 Hours 17 Minuets later

OOOO—OOOO—OOOO—OOOO—OOOO

Gohan had just finished having breakfast with his farther when Goku asked him a Question.

"So Gohan, have you decided which school you are going to yet?" Bulma had gotten it into Goku head that High School would be good for him … and in all truth he didn't know if it would or would not.

The Teenager looked up from washing the dishes "What out of Orange Star, Juuban or Furinkin?" at his fathers nod he continued "Not really, but I was thinking about going to Orange Star until I found out the Asses Daughter goes there" Goku visibly winced.

The ASS as Gohan called him was Hercule Satan an Obnoxious Pro Wrestler turned Martial arts Champion, huh the jerk only won because Goku was sick at the time.

He then gone of to say Ki was nothing but Cheap tricks, that didn't really bother him it was when he called his dad a dirty faker, a magician and fraud that it became personal … well he Gohan anyway, Goku didn't really care, but Gohan has sworn he would teach him just how 'Fake' Ki was at the next Tenkaichi Budokai.

Although Gohan did admit at least to himself that Videl 'was' cute … borderline 'hot' but she had the same mindset as her farther, basically she was a bossy bitch, he could tell that just by what he had seen on the TV.

Shacking his head The younger Son said shrugging "I really don't know dad, ill decide when I go in the tour later I guess probably Furinkin, there are supposed to be a few high end Martial Artist there so" he left the sentence unfinished as he looked at his dads face Goku was grinning in understanding, Goku loved to fight just as much as he did even if Gohan was a 'little' less forgiving … well lousing your mother in child birth and almost lousing your dad to a megalomaniac out for revenge with a Nano-Bot Super Virus would do that to a guy.

Finishing of the dishes Gohan dried his hands and said "Speaking of which I have to get going even flying at top speed ill get there with seconds to spare" he was joking of course but it was true some what.

After a quick good bye he pocketed his wallet and pulled on his Purple Capsule Corp Jacket and blasted of for Orange Star High School.

OOOO—OOOO—OOOO—OOOO—OOOO

1,385 … not bad for one of my Prologues lol

So what do you think? Like it? Don't like to?

Where should he go?

Orange High – 0

Furinkin High – 0

Juuban High – 0

And if in Furinkin, Just When? Before Ranma, After Ranma has arrived? What season (Although I only have season 1 to 3 but I know the basics of what happens after)

Which Pairing?

Akane – 0

Ranko – 0 (Not Ranma she will have to be a fully female Ranko somehow, probably a side effect of a Cure)

Nabiki – 0

Kasumi – 0

Kodachi – 0

Usagi – 0

Makoto – 0

Rei – 0

Ami – 0

Hortaru – 0

Minako – 0

Setsuna – 0

Videl – 0

Erasa – 0

Bulma – 0 (Made Younger somehow)

Android 18 – 0 (Meet before Android, remember each other After Android)

Small Lady – 0 (Adult Chibi-Usa)

Multiple – 0

ALL – 0

No real preview of the next chapter, but I am thinking of inadvertently making Videl a little hot and bothered, and Bitch slapping Kuno … repeatedly.

I might give out a power level chart at the end of the next Chapter but I doubt there will be anything over 2,000 if that … for now.

What do you think of my Writing Style?

Good but not much detail? just right, Good but needs more detail?

So Read and Review Guys, Any Questions and ill try to answer them in the next Chapter 


End file.
